


Prom

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza II [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Past Allison Argent/Jackson Whittemore - Freeform, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Erica hiked up her own dress so she could walk faster, now that she knew exactly where she was going. She could do this. She could be a supportive friend, dammit, especially since Jackson Whittemore was a selfish fuckface who really deserved more than a punch.





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/170775607740/prom)

Erica strode through the parking lot, searching for Allison. She'd seen her practically run out of the gym, but she wasn't sure where she'd gone after that. 

She reached the school's courtyard and spotted Allison sitting on one of the picnic tables, her sparkly red dress glinting in the moonlight. 

Erica hiked up her own dress so she could walk faster, now that she knew exactly where she was going. She could do this. She could be a supportive friend, dammit, especially since Jackson Whittemore was a selfish fuckface who really deserved more than a punch. 

She hopped up on the table beside Allison. "You know, I can make sure they never find his body." 

Allison laughed and wiped her eyes. "It's so stupid. I should've known he just asked me to prom to get back at Lydia for going with someone else." 

"How were you supposed to know that?" Erica argued. "You can't read his mind. And Jackson _can_ be...charming." 

Allison smiled. "It hurt you to say that, didn't it?" 

Erica shuddered. "You have no idea."

She'd never particularly liked Jackson, mostly because he'd been part of the group who'd shared around a video of her having a seizure freshman year. He'd apologized—eventually—but Erica had always figured that had more to do with Allison and Lydia than him actually being sorry for being a douchebag. 

Apparently, she was right. 

"You know, Boyd's got the keys to the ice rink," Erica said. "We can say 'fuck this' and go skating until midnight." 

Allison twisted her fingers together. "I appreciate it. But..." 

"But?" 

Allison sighed and lifted her head again, and she had that determined glint in her dark brown eyes that made Erica's heart skip a beat every time. "But it's my goddamn prom, too. And I am _not_ going to let Jackson's pettiness ruin it for me." 

Erica grinned. For all Allison was sunshine and marshmallows, she had a core that was nothing but steel. Most people tended to forget that, at their own peril. 

"Good." Erica hopped down from the table and dusted off her dress. The wooden surface might have picked at the back of it, but she was pretty sure no one would notice. "Then let's go have an awesome time and make him regret that he _ever_ treated Allison Argent as any less than the absolute queen she is." 

Allison stepped off the picnic table more delicately than Erica had and smoothed out her dress. "Do I look like I've been crying in the courtyard?" 

Erica shook her head. "No. You look absolutely beautiful." 

Allison beamed and took Erica's hand. "You know what's kind of silly?" 

"What?" 

"I'm mostly...relieved." Allison pressed her lips together, like she was smothering a laugh. "Like, I was excited to go with Jackson because he is handsome and charming and all that, but...I'm relieved that he's not my date anymore." 

Erica squeezed her hand. "Probably because you know you dodged a bullet." 

Allison nodded. "Definitely. But...I also think it's because now I get to spend prom with the person I'd rather be with." 

Erica's heart dropped. She'd dealt with Jackson, but she really wasn't sure she could handle watching Allison flirt with someone else for an entire night. 

_It's your own damn fault for not saying anything, be a good friend_. She cleared her throat and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh? And who's that?" 

Allison took a step much, _much_ closer. "It's you, silly." 

Erica stood there, frozen, absolutely sure she'd heard wrong. "Me?" 

"Yes, you." Allison kissed her cheek. "Now will you come inside and dance with me?" 

Erica smiled and tightened her grip on Allison's hand. "I would be _happy_ to." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
